


Así se Rompe un Corazón

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bitterness, Canon Het Relationship, Clark is a brat, Clex Rift, Coda, Episode: s04e12 Pariah, Español | Spanish, F/M, Jealousy, Lex is a bastard, M/M, Post-Pariah, Sad Clex, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien dicen, que siempre se lastima mejor, a los que uno ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así se Rompe un Corazón

“ _La vida es una maquina cruel, hizo un desastre de mí,_

> _me dejó atascado en el medio._
> 
> _Como un sueño enfurecido, estuve perdido._
> 
> _Estuve perdido_.”
> 
> -Rob Thomas.

* * *

 

Sus ojos siguen los ligeros meneos de sus caderas, y como las luces de la pista de baile resaltan la humedad en la piel de sus brazos, espalda y piernas... Caminando por la pista, parece un hada celestial presumiendo sus alas y su libertad.

Y el  _deseo_  por capturarla obliga a Clark a levantarse de su asiento para abrirse camino entre la multitud. La cabellera rubia lo guía, brillante entre toda esta oscuridad y en cuanto se encuentra al alcance, sus manos buscan por la cintura que ya tan acostumbradas estaban a acariciar y al cerrar sus ojos por un instante, Clark puede sentir las alas de su hada esconderse entre el espacio de sus cuerpos.

Su esposa ríe juguetonamente, apoyando su espalda fuertemente contra su espalda. Clark lame sus labios, sus cuerpos comenzando con un ritmo picante y sensual. La música es acelerada, como el palpitar de sus corazones, como el ardor de sus venas.

Extrañando aquellos ojos miel, Clark voltea a su pareja en un rápido giro y Alicia le guiñe un ojo. Clark siente toda su sangre correr a  _un solo punto_. Alicia rodea su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo para rozar sus labios. Mientras Clark deja su lengua saborear la de ella, pone su mano izquierda firmemente en su cadera, la derecha moviéndose, hasta posarse en la parte baja del cuello de Alicia, así acorralándola.

Alicia rompe el beso, pero no el ritmo; sus caderas chocan, deliciosamente, con las de Clark, y así continúan un rato, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. No por sus  _mentes_.

Cada vez llega más gente, y cada vez sus cuerpos están más presionados, uno contra el otro. Cada vez el ritmo se acelera más, y Clark baja su boca para saborear uno de los hombros de su mujer, que desde hace tiempo habían estado  _pidiend_ o por ello. Clark siente, más que oír, el pequeño gemido de Alicia, y usa  _más diente_  contra esa piel. Las manos de Alicia empiezan a viajar por todo su cuerpo, queriendo responder, queriendo  _devolverle_  el placer.

Manos jalan sus cabellos, luego viajan por su espalda para terminar debajo de su camisa. Mientras Clark va creando un camino de su hombro hasta su cuello, Alicia muerde su oído y utiliza sus manos para torturarlo, acariciando su abdomen y pasándolas sobre el material de sus pantalones, donde la erección de su esposo grita por atención.

"… ¿Qué estás esperando,  _babe_?" Clark susurra, su nariz acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de Alicia, devorando su delicado mentón. Alicia ríe de nuevo, ahora más maliciosa que antes, y sorprende a Clark al levantar una de sus piernas, frotándola contra sus muslos. Clark piensa rápido, la suelta de la cintura para tomar su muslo y gime fuertemente al sentir su mano  _deslizarse_ por esa piel tersa—y para estas alturas—húmeda, a más no poder.

En muestra de su aprecio, Clark termina con su tortura, y besa a Alicia hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sus bocas chocan hambrientas, cada uno buscando por el néctar que tanto anhelan. Clark aprieta más la pierna contra su cuerpo, la sube para que rodee su cintura, queriendo más fricción. Conforme sus lenguas danzan, una contra la otra, Clark embiste ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Alicia, quien réplica con otra risa gatuna.

"Clark, ¿qué estás  _tú_  esperando?" Alicia le susurra, voz baja, pero tan intensa, que Clark siente perder el control sobre su persona. Sabiendo perfectamente a lo que su esposa se refiere, Clark deja de bailar, agarra las caderas de Alicia, y las alza, para que pueda rodear su cintura con ellas. A nadie le importa lo que sucede con ellos dos. Éste es el lugar preciso para perder sus identidades, para dejarse llevar por sus  _instintos_.

Así que, Clark usa su velocidad tan sólo un poco, para abrirse camino hasta una esquina de la pista y recargar a Alicia contra la pared.

Alicia abre sus pantalones lo más rápido posible. Clark se entretiene saboreando su pecho, jugueteando con sus propias manos sobre los glúteos de Alicia, que permanecían escondidos por esa mini-falda de talones. "Oh,  _oh_ …" Alicia gime en su oído, sus manos preparando la erección de Clark, acariciándola, apretándola... Convirtiendo a Clark en la bestia famélica, que la mujer sabía existía, en los adentros de su esposo. Clark gruñe, muerde un pezón y decide que ya tiene suficiente.

Sube la falda, separa las piernas...

... Entra, a lo que él considera  _su paraíso_.

Alicia comienza jadear, al mismo tiempo que abre los botones de su camisa, desesperada por sentir la firmeza del hombre que ahora la posee sin reservas.

Clark esconde su rostro en el cuello de Alicia, mientras busca por llegar a su nirvana y Alicia acaricia sus cabellos. Susurra incoherencias y palabras de amor. Palabras de aliento—y hasta sucios secretos, que sólo provocan a Clark embestir más fuerte, más rápido.

Pero, el camino al éxtasis le es tan difícil para Clark, que siente sus ojos humedecerse y su voz gritar en desesperación. Sabe que está tan cerca pero a la vez tan... _lejos_. Sólo puede consolarse en el aroma y calidez del pecho de Alicia, porque, cada vez, que pierde la fe, con tan sólo una caricia, Alicia le da nuevas energías.

Le da  _esperanza_.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué llora? ¿Qué es ese ruido que ha reemplazado a la música?

¿Por qué el alma de Clark empieza a retorcerse con tristeza y melancolía?

"Shhh... Todo va a estar  _bien_ , Clark..." El murmullo quebradizo acaricia su oído, y lo único que Clark puede hacer es levantar su rostro para besar a Alicia, con indestructibles ansías. Sí, así es como Alicia lo hace sentir...

Indestructible.

"Alicia... Alicia..."

"Shhh... No te preocupes,  _aquí estoy._.."

Pero eso no es verdad, porque Clark abre sus ojos y siente la realidad atacarlo como un balde de agua helada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Todo había sido un sueño. Uno cruel, uno que Clark haría cualquier cosa por qué fuera verdad.

"Shhh..." Le susurran de nueva cuenta, repetidamente, pero la voz es perteneciente a otra persona—Ya no es su preciosa y dorada Alicia—el corazón de Clark se _acelera,_ al reconocer a la nueva identidad acogiéndolo en su calor, al averiguar de quien son esas delicadas manos acariciando su cabeza. Clark trata de levantarse del sofá. Siente fuertes brazos, ayudándolo. Brazos muy familiares. Clark quiere llorar. Luego, cae en cuenta que su rostro _ya_ está húmedo por lágrimas.

Clark no quiere levantar su mirada, por nada del mundo. Pero, tan siquiera Lex se merece eso, ¿cierto?

Sentado en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, Lex lo observa con una combinación de ojos cansados y ceño fruncido. Sus miradas se entrecalan, y Lex se acerca un poco más, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Clark.

Clark abre sus labios pero... no sabe qué decir. Ni siquiera cree tener fuerzas para encontrar su voz, entre el dolor que está invadiendo su ser.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Alicia  _sigue_  muerta.

Clark no había tenido la oportunidad de rogar perdón a los pies de la mujer, que había creído en él hasta el final de sus días. Alicia no había aceptado sus ruegos, no le había sonreído, y no lo había besado, en signo de reconciliación.

Clark sigue siendo el imbécil cobarde de siempre, que  _siempre_  permite que las mejores oportunidades le pasen por enfrente. Sigue siendo el adolescente confundido, y mentiroso, que no sabía valorar ni a sus mejores amigos.

Por eso, Clark siente náuseas al ver a Lex tan _preocupado_ por él.

"Clark... Lo siento, no pude ir al funeral. Ni después." Para su sorpresa, la voz de Lex es ronca. Frágil, como si estuviera sufriendo con tan solo ver a Clark sufriendo  _también_.

Clark solamente asiente y trata de regalarle una sonrisa. Lex le sonríe de vuelta, pero es tan solo un leve giro de sus labios. Clark respira hondo y busca, por debajo del sofá, la caja de pañuelos desechables que siempre mantiene escondida, para limpiar su rostro. Mientras el material del papel acaricia sus mejillas, Clark puede sentir la mirada intensa de Lex. Ciertamente, Clark ya está acostumbrado a ella, y conoce las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su ardor.

Lex quiere preguntar _algo_. Clark sospecha, que sobre un tema del que Lex _sabe,_ puede provocar ira de su amigo. Como cuando hace cuestiones sobre el accidente del Porsche, o algún tema relacionado.

"¿Por qué…?" Lex comienza, y Clark vuelve a respirar hondo. "¿Por qué te casaste con  _ella_?"

Por primera instancia, Clark quiere responder  _No es tu asunto,_  o aún más directo: _Te responderé, si_ tú _me dices por qué andas tras Lana_ , pero Clark está exhausto y quiere responderle de una manera que no deje dudas en la mente de Lex, y a la vez que lo lastime tanto, como cuando Clark entró a esa maldita habitación de la Mansión.

"Porque la  _amaba_ , Lex."

Casi grita su victoria, al presenciar el shock reflejado en ojos grises, para luego esa sorpresa convertirse en completo dolor. En completos celos, y odio, por Alicia.

Clark espera que, tras este episodio más en la _Complicada relación que llamamos Amista,_ Lex por fin tome su decisión. Si quiere a Lana, que la tome; si ya no soporta las mentiras de Clark, que se vaya. Pero, que no esté entre el medio de las cosas, jugando con ambos lados, tentando sentimientos, y dañando otros. Clark quiere que Lex capte, que uno  _no_  puede siempre tener lo que quiere, por más fuerte que lo anhele.

Y quiere que, una vez que Lex _entienda_ eso, deje de...

... lastimarlo.

Así, Clark se podría deshacer de estas ansias de quererlo lastimar  _de vuelta_.

 _¿Qué estás esperando?_  Clark quiere gritarle, ¿ _qué estás esperando para huir de mi lado, para odiarme y vengarte, por cada mentira que te he tirado a la cara?_

Tal vez así, Lex pueda dejar de  _quererlo_. De desearlo de la forma que Clark no puede ofrecerse.

Y tal vez así, el juego se termine. Junto con el dolor.

Sin embargo, Clark casi llora otra vez, al sentir la fría palma de Lex situarse contra su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que le responde suavemente. "Ya veo. En verdad, siento tu pérdida, Clark. Y perdóname por no estar ahí." Antes de que pueda alejarse, Lex se para y besa su frente, justo como Clark lo había hecho con Alicia, mientras ella había yacido inconsciente en la camilla de hospital.

Entonces, Clark piensa en la posibilidad de que quizás, Lex haya pasado por el hospital y haya presenciado ese momento, pero huido antes de que Clark notara su presencia. Porque Clark había acariciado la mejilla rosada de Alicia en pequeños círculos, justo como Lex lo está haciendo ahora.

Y si la teoría de Clark es cierta, Lex ahora besará su nariz. Clark no permite que suceda. Se pone de pie, camina lejos de Lex, buscando por más aire que respirar. Se siente asfixiado.

Así que, Lex quiere seguir con el juego.

La pregunta es, ¿quiere Clark?

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Sólo… quería ver cómo estabas." A pesar de las palabras dolidas por el rechazo, Clark puede ver la mirada de Lex danzando con malicia, y algo parecido a _victoria_.

Clark asiente y espera, hasta que Lex llegue a los últimos escalones, para  _lastimarlo de vuelta._

 _"Deja de lastimarme porque no me puedes tener."_ Hubiera sido perfecto y hubiera terminado con ellos, con su relación. Pero, Clark hubiera sido establecido como la víctima, el débil ante el poder del billonario. Y lo que quiere Clark, realmente, es enseñarle que Clark está a la altura para aguantar el juego, y que  _estará ahí_  para ver cómo terminará—Cómo explotará, y cómo ambos terminarán destruyendo, lo que habían creído, era amistad.

Pero, para eso... "Lex, si no es molestia, ¿me podrías hacer un  _favor_?"

 

 

* * *

**  
Fin.**


End file.
